Naughty, Naughty!
by AmethystOpal
Summary: Zach and Cammie just finished shopping, what naughty things will they do later?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gallagher girls! This story belongs to Hachimisu.

Cammie and Zach had finished shopping. They put his stuff (which consisted only of his shopping bag, his dirty clothes, and his plastic bag filled with porn) along the side of the bed, and now were watching one of her dad's old action movies on the big TV in front of them.

Cammie sighed. She had never cared for action movies. Especially the stuff her dad was into; no plot, just car chases. She much preferred fluffy romantic comedies, even if they were all super predictable.

She winced as some guy's head got blown off by some guy in a passing racecar. This was _really_ not her thing. She looked around for anything to distract her. It didn't need her full attention; she just had to be looking at something else.

Her hand hit the nearest bag next to the bed. Her fingers closed around it and pulled it up next to her.

The plastic porn bag. Of course. She had seen some of its contents before; she would be fine with leafing through one of the magazines while brains splattered across the television screen.

She pulled out one of the magazines and flipped it open. In this one, an American-looking girl with big boobs and bleached hair sat on her hands and knees while a dark-haired man pounded into her from behind. The blonde's mouth was agape, looking genuinely ecstatic.

Heat rose to her face. Boys had _such_ weird tastes. It sort of reminded her of that time he had taken her in the dressing room, though…his hands caressing her breasts…his dirty words filling the air…

"Whatcha looking at?" The nonchalant voice came from beside her.

She quickly shut the magazine and shoved it back into the bag. She really hoped that he didn't see how red her face was burning. "N-Nothing!"

He chuckled and reached back into the bag to fish out the magazine. Even more blood rushed to her face as he ever-so-casually flipped through its contents. Her eyes averted back to the TV screen to watch heads fly instead.

They quickly turned back to the wall as some guy got stabbed in the stomach. "Why do boys even _like_ this stuff?" The question had just slipped past her lips. She really hadn't meant to just blurt it out the way she did.

"Turns them on." His answer was casual and blunt. She looked back at him, the magazine still in his hands, with a slight glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

"The…movie?" When it finally hit her, however, it hit hard. Her blue eyes widened in realization. "N-No, no, th-that's not what I meant!"

"Sounded like it…" he muttered in response. They sat there like that for a few more tense, awkward moments. The only sounds echoing, seemingly deafeningly, were those of the movie and of Zach turning the pages of the magazine.

She rolled her eyes before snuggling up next to him to have another look. Zach was indifferently looking at some lady with two of her fingers shoved inside of herself, her high-heel clad feet spread far apart.

This time, she had actually managed to somewhat suppress her blush. "What's-"

"She's masturbating." This answer was just as blunt as the last one.

And her blush was back. "I-I-I know that! But…" Oh, fantastic. Now she regretted even opening her mouth in the first place. What would he think about her if he really knew her question? He would probably tease her at the worst, which she supposed was nothing new…alright, she'd ask. As long as her teasing wasn't _too_ public.

"Zach…how do boys do that?"

Although the question caught him way off-guard, his expression didn't change, save for a slight twitch of one of his eyes. "It's…It's pretty much what you would guess." Crap. As calm as he tried to keep his voice, the fact that it squeaked in the middle of his sentence was undeniable.

"But…I have no idea how it would work." Her voice was filled with a child-like innocence. It almost reminded him of a curious kitten.

"W-Well…you just grab it and move your hand like…" How was he supposed to explain it? He took a deep breath and plastered his signature smirk across his face as an idea crossed his mind.

"Want me to show you?" he asked in his most devious voice. He saw her eyes drift around the room bashfully. She was so cute this way…

"Ah…only if you want to…" Was it okay that she could feel her heart beating so hard? In a way, she was really excited, but in others, the anxiety was becoming too much.

He gave a genuine smirk as he set the magazine to his side. "Alright." He quickly lifted his shirt over his head, giving her a beautiful view of his slightly muscular chest. She watched innocently as he pulled down his pants and underwear and threw them aside.

"Your turn." Her eyes were already glued to his soft cock. She barely heard his order; her arms just lifted her shirt and bra off automatically.

Her panties and skirt were the next to go, just before her long striped socks. They joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. "Zach…why do I have to take my clothes off, too? You're the one who will be…um…"

"Masturbating?"

"Yeah."

"This way, it's better for me. You like thinking about shirtless boys while you touch yourself, right?"

"Th-That's none of your business!"

He chuckled before picking up the magazine again. Class was starting. He scooted closer to her on the bed, making sure she also had a nice view of its contents.

"First, you have to get yourself hard. Sometimes it just happens, but most of the time you look at something like that." His finger was pointing to the same picture she had seen in the mall of the smiling woman riding the guy's dick.

"We guys like to pretend that we're the ones with our junk lodged into her. That's why they don't show the men's faces most of the time."

Cammie's eyes were still stuck on Zach's member. She watched in amazement as it slowly began to rise up.

"Sometimes we don't even need porn. If we're lucky, we can just play with whatever's right in front of us…" His hand came up and squeezed one of her size C breasts, drawing out a moan from the golden-haired girl.

She could feel herself growing wetter with each passing second. As much as she wanted to touch herself, this was all about Zach. She kept watching as he grew harder and harder. He was almost fully aroused by now.

His hand drifted down between her legs and lightly brushed against her clit. She let out a slightly surprised yelp as his finger rubbed against her slick opening, playing with the outer lips.

She could feel her hips grinding against his hand as his eyes gazed hungrily at her chest. She stared at his dick in the same way, watching it twitch as it reached its full height.

A quiet moan of disappointment passed her lips as her took his hand away. "Alright, next, you wrap your hand around it like this." With his right hand, he grabbed himself at the base and squeezed, his other hand still holding the magazine.

"Then you move your hand up and down like this." His hand slid slowly up to the head, pausing only for a moment before moving back down. A quiet moan filled the air as his hand hit the base again.

He repeated the motion, beginning to pick up speed. Occasionally, he would stop at the top, taking a moment to rub the head with his thumb. His moans were gradually becoming louder with each stroke.

Cammie was completely hypnotized. She scooted closer to his pole for an even closer look, leaning her head in so she was right next to the action. Her hand came out, lightly touching the head as his hand moved up and down the shaft.

She barely even noticed his hand quickly slow down and stop at the base. Once she did, she looked back at his midnight eyes for more lessons.

Her gaze was returned with a triumphant smirk. "Would you like to try?" She nodded bashfully at him before positioning herself in between his legs. She grabbed him at the base and squeezed, trying to copy him. She couldn't even fit her entire hand around him, he was so thick.

Her hand moved quickly up and down the shaft. She had to admit, this was pretty hot. Boys got to do this all the time without any judgment; she only wished that she could do the same.

It got a little repetitive, though. After a minute or two, she began to wonder how long it was going to take. It's not that she was getting tired or anything; she was just really bored and really horny.

That was when a little light bulb turned on over her head. She pushed his dick all the way up so that it was completely pressed flat against his stomach. She crawled on top of his waist and sat herself down on the edge of his shaft so that her lips hugged the underside of it tightly.

He gasped at the sudden contact. She felt burning hot and so wet on top of him, even though she was only sitting on a tiny part of his pole. Once she started sliding back and forth on top of him, covering the underside of his shaft with her hot juices, he let out a long, noisy moan.

He saw himself twitch underneath her wet hole. Not good. He never wanted this to end, it would be disastrous, not to mention really embarrassing, if he were to cum after just a couple minutes of her treatment.

Cammie humping the life out of his dick wasn't really helping, either. It really was all he could to do to just lie there and take it, moaning in unison with her as she sandwiched his meat in between them.

He mustered up every ounce of will power he had and sat up on his knees, taking her shoulders into his hands. He gently lowered her back onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, finally embracing his dominance over her.

He slid himself over her clit in the same way that she had been humping his dick just a moment ago. He went slowly, teasing her, never breaking eye contact. The look on her face was so cute; her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open to let out an occasional groan…it was hard to believe this was the same girl who just a minute ago was wanking him off.

She tried as hard as she could to move her hips in time with his, becoming desperate to cum. She began grunting in sexual frustration as his navy eyes stared into her. Her hole started tightening below him, so close to orgasm.

Some sort of primal instinct bubbling beneath the surface started to rise up and take over her mind and body. Her hand shot out and grabbed his dick, guiding the head to her needy, swollen clit. She rubbed it against her jewel as hard and fast as she could, making his dick wave around wildly.

"Wh-Whoa! Cammie!" Although he felt himself spasm against her again, he wasn't able to see it due to how fast she was moving his dick around. A forceful squirt of precum shot out of his dick, hitting her clit hard and making her cum instantly.

"Zach! Ah! I'm cumming! Oh my god, Zach!" With a shriek, her pussy contracted and squirted her hot cream all over the head of his dick. She continued screaming as her hole spurted out a whole load of her cum, coating his entire pole in her juices.

With this, he pulled himself away as much as he could. If he had stayed on her clit, he probably would have lost it right then and there. He grabbed himself as he watched her orgasm take her over, using her hot cream as a lube to stroke himself slowly.

Cammie writhed around on the bed, her small hands grabbing onto her breasts, as her orgasm slowly came to an end. Her eyes met his as he continued to jack himself off, his face clenched up, struggling to hold it in. His loud moans filled the air as he fired another shot of precum right onto her fat, bald cunt lips.

She quickly rubbed it all over her jewel. Her passionate hunger to cum again was driving her insane. Three of her fingers slid easily inside of her hole, rubbing her g-spot while she listened to the loud, wet sounds of his fapping.

They sat there, Cammie on her back, Zach on his knees, masturbating to the sight of each other. Zach's balls felt like they were about to burst. He _had_ to hold it in. He never wanted this kind of pleasure to end. At the same time, he wanted so badly to cum into her sweet, tight hole, to watch her scream and feel him contract around him as he drew out her orgasm.

He looked down to see his hand speeding up. When had that happened? He looked back at Cammie, who was currently struggling with her own orgasm. He could help with that.

He leaned forward, pressing the smooth head of his cock against her entrance. His hand grabbed his slick, wet dick and slowly rubbed her dripping entrance up and down. He felt her hole contract, anticipating her nearby orgasm.

A touch on his hand shocked him. He looked down to see Cammie's small hand on top of his bigger one, guiding it up and down over his cock. Her hand squeezed his, pulling his hand faster and faster over the thick shaft.

His hand slowly freed itself from her tight grip, letting her touch his cum-covered meat for herself. Her hand slid easily over his throbbing dick as she pushed it against her hot, slippery entrance.

She kept beating him off as she held him on her swollen pink clit. The sounds of his hot, wet cock as she gave him the best hand job he had ever received in his life combined with his loud, throaty moans was almost too much for her to take.

Zach was just as close to cumming as Cammie. His monstrously huge dick throbbed and twitched on her jewel as more precum shot out. His moans morphed quickly from pleasured groans to yelps of ecstasy to shouting out his need for her.

"God Cammie, I'm gonna cum! Cammie, ah, faster!" Her head threw itself back against the bed as her hole tightened even more.

"Ah, not yet, I'm so close…Oh, Zach, ah! Oh yeah, almost! Come on!" Her other hand came down between them to help jack him off. She could feel his hot, wet meat spasming wildly underneath her hands, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"Cammie, oh god…I need…I need to cum! Please Cammie, make me cum!"

Zach's nuts felt like they were going to burst. As badly as he wanted to cum, he just couldn't. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his cock and down into his balls that were just aching to shoot. The sheer agony of not being able to shoot off was torturing his poor, teenage balls to the point of turning a bright red color.

A wave of animalistic force washed over his body, his hands shooting out to grab Cammie by the hips and flip her over onto her hands and knees. His grip on her tightened as he pushed himself inside the vice-like warmth, her pussy immediately squeezing tightly around him as her cum squirted out.

He didn't even hear her mewling in protest, nor the orgasmic moan that escaped her when he finally shoved himself inside. All he heard was the loud, wet sounds of his dick slamming into her hot, tight hole.

He shoved himself inside her all-too-willing entrance as surprised moans escaped her lips. Zach pounded into her from behind, her hole visibly stretched by his thick meat. The whole bed bounced and the springs squeaked loudly with every hard, powerful thrust, absorbing his building sexual frustration.

His strong hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her up and down his pole like a rag doll. It felt like he was about to burst, his balls spasming wildly.

A loud shout filled the room as he felt his dick twitch one last time. A huge shot of cum shot out of the head, filling her up instantly.

"Yeah! Oh god, fuck yes! Cammie, I'm cumming! Yeah!" Another shout echoed as another shot of cum squirted into her awaiting hole, gushing out between them and landing on Zach's crotch.

Loud, drawn out moans filled the air as he continued fucking her as hard and fast as he could. More of his hot cum squirted out of her entrance and ran down their legs down onto the bed sheets.

He pulled out of her, cock in hand, and rolled onto his back. She followed suit, her hand guiding his up and down his softening dick as a few more weak shots of cum spurted out of it.

His moans gradually slowed down as he softened. With a contented sigh, he released what was left of his tension. He weakly turned his head to smile at the blue-eyed girl next to him.

"Sorry about that. I just lost control."

Cammie just smiled back tiredly at him before falling asleep.


	2. At the Mall

_**As I said before, this story belongs to Hachimisu, not me. She originally wrote it for Shugo Chara but I liked it so much that I edited to fit into Gallagher Stories. Her story is "Ikuto in Heat" if you want to check it out. I had to delete a lot of it because Shugo Chara has magic in it. I don't own Gallgher Girls!**_

Cammie slid the hot pink plaid skirt up her thighs, pulling it over her bottom and pulling up the zipper on the side. Without Macey's help, she had to pick out her clothes herself. She had eventually decided on a punk lolita outfit she had worn the previous weekend, complete with pink and black striped thigh-high socks and leather knee-high boots.

She clipped the black x-shaped barrette into her hair, completing the outfit. She brushed a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. Perfect. The balls of her feet swiveled on the bathroom floor as she turned around to see how her brown haired spy friend was coming along.

Blood rose to her face at the sight. A wet towel had been draped around his neck, his body now spotlessly dry. He was leaning on his elbow against the wall of the shower, his dark green eyes staring blankly at her as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. What caught her eye the most, however, was just below his waist. This was, she guessed, the first time she had ever seen him completely soft, rather impressed by his length and girth even when he wasn't erect. He was freaking huge even without his now signature hard-on. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure how he managed to fit inside her…

"Staring is impolite, you know."

"Wh-What?"

"You were staring."

She wasn't sure that her face could turn a darker shade than it already was. "N-N-No I wasn't! I was just looking to see if you had finished toweling off! Why aren't you dressed yet, anyway?"

A triumphant smirk stretched across his features. "There's nothing for me to wear."

"Why don't you just wear your old clothes?"

"They're all sweaty."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

He strode over to her, the smirk still plastered across his face. "How about I just stay like this, and you take that cute little outfit off?"

Her arms crossed across her chest. "No. I'll get you some of my dad's old clothes. Hold on." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Zach chuckled softly to himself.

A few minutes later, Zach stood in dark blue jeans and a slightly dressy white shirt. He stared blankly down at her. They stood there for a few tense moments until Cammie finally broke the awkward silence.

"What? 'Staring is impolite, you know,'" she started in frustration, using his own words against him.

"They're too big." He held out his wrist to her. The sleeve went almost all the way down past his fingers. She leaned in for a closer look, a considerate look upon her face. "Well…how much money do you have? Maybe we could go to the mall…"

"I have enough. Let's go."

"N-Now?"

"Yeah. Blow me in the car?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

A lot had happened in the next hour or so. A note to her friends had been quickly scrawled out and posted on the door, they had nearly run over an innocent pedestrian when Zach sped through one of many stop signs while repeatedly asking for his blow job, and Zach had insisted on stopping by a shady store with neon lights, picking up a plastic bag filled to the top with porn on the way out.

Cammie now stood outside a dark changing stall in a punk clothing store. Her arms were crossed in front of her, her foot tapping on the cold floor persistently. He was taking _forever_. How long did it take to change into jeans and a t-shirt, anyway? Her arms uncrossed, letting her swing the plastic porn bag back and forth.

She quickly glanced down into it. A slight blush painted her cheeks at the sight. It _was_ kinda interesting, though…One little look probably wouldn't scar her too badly. She reached in and pulled out one of the magazines. On the front cover, a scantily clad, very tan model posed in a skimpy bikini. Her eyes were half-closed, staring seductively into the camera. Colorful words adorned the margins.

She flipped it open to a random page. In this one, a different girl sat with her legs open atop a muscular man's cock. He was nearly as big as Zach, she thought. The girl had a big, open-mouthed smile plastered on her face, her eyes looking down at the huge cock impaling her. She looked so happy to be riding him. Maybe if she and Zach…

"How does this look?" A voice from inside the changing stall interrupted her thoughts. She shoved the magazine back into the bag, only adding to the disorder of it.

"I-I might know if you came out and showed me."

"I want you to come in here and look."

"Don't be such a little kid! Just come out and show me."

"I'm not coming out, you know."

"…Fine. But only for a second, okay?"

She heard the latch on the stall release. She grabbed the handle and let herself inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Her head turned toward the slightly older boy. A tight black t-shirt with a band logo hugged his skin, showing off his muscular build usually hidden by his long sleeves. Not bad, she thought, he actually looked kinda hot. Her eyes drifted lower, wanting to see how his pants fit. A little tight, but they matched nicely with the shirt. She looked back up at his waist, only to find the source of the tightness.

The initial shock faded away faster than she thought it would, quickly turning to exasperation. "Now? Really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yep. Come on, take off your panties." His hands were already at the seam of the new dark jeans, pulling at the button and tugging down the zipper. He grabbed his boxers and jeans at the seam and pushed them down just past his balls. He looked back up at Cammie as his erection sprung out of his jeans. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

She blushed as her fingers crept up to her panties. "Well, this is just…we're in public now." Her panties began to slide slowly down her thin legs. She stepped out of them one foot at a time. She kicked them aside into a pile with Zach's, rather, her dad's, old clothes.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "It'll be fine. We're the only ones in the changing rooms, anyway." He grabbed his dick with one hand and pointed to a short, cylindrical table in the middle of the stall with the other. "Bend over that." His hand moved quickly up and down, stopping occasionally at the top to stroke the head with his thumb.

She rolled her eyes and let a slightly nervous smile spread across her face. There was no helping it when he was like this. She did as she was told, even flipping her skirt up so he could see her perfect ass and bald, wet pussy. She supported her weight on her elbows as she glanced up to see herself in the full-length mirror. Her legs spread as far apart as they could go. Her flexibility was really good since she practiced with Bex everyday.

A muffled moan escaped her throat as she felt his monstrous dick press against her exposed hole. He pressed the head against her opening, pushing against it but not gaining entrance. He gave a shallow thrust against it and grunted in sexual frustration. His hands grabbed on to her hips hard and pulled her towards him, forcing her creamy little opening to impale his massive cock.

A loud moan escaped his lips as the head finally entered her. Every time they fucked, it got harder and harder to get inside. He pushed the rest of himself into her, savoring the way her hot, wet walls wrapped around him and squeezed him so tightly. A shudder shook his entire body when he was finally buried to the hilt in her pussy. He gave a tentative thrust into her, too overcome with pleasure to go much faster. This was definitely going to have to be a quickie.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts into her before she started grinding against him, matching his thrusts with her own. Another groan slipped past his lips at this treatment, his breath quickening and his heart beating faster. Words couldn't describe how horny he was at that moment. He thrust into her faster and harder, grabbing her hips as his dick stretched her open and filled her up. His grunts and moans filled the air around them.

Cammie felt his hands slide under the front of her shirt and looked up into the full-length mirror in front of her. He had bent down over her, his head now hovering above hers, his hands sliding under her bra as his thumbs stroked her pebble-hard nipples. His big, warm hands wrapped around her breasts and played with them, molding and squishing them around in any way he could. Her vagina tightened around him and she let out a shriek as she came instantly.

He persistently pumped himself into her through her orgasm even as her hole squeezed him hard, drilling the life out of her tiny pussy. He humped away at her still contracting pussy as it squirted its juice out onto him. Her head was bowed down, her eyes squeezed shut it ecstasy, quiet moans escaping her throat. A smirk slowly grew across his face, ideas racing through his mind. "Watch us in the mirror, Cammie," he purred above her, "watch me fuck your tiny little pussy."

His thrusts sped up, his hips slamming furiously into hers. Her eyes glanced up into the mirror. She could see the sadistic smirk stretched across his face, his hands squeezing her breasts under her shirt, their hips meeting and separating frantically. "You like this, don't you? You like watching me humping you. It makes you so _wet_." His words forced out more liquid from her hole.

"Unh…Zach…" She ground against him as much as she could in a desperate attempt to get more friction off of the enormous piece of meat lodged in her pussy.

"You _like_ this, don't you, you little slut? You want my cum all over your pretty little face?" His hips moved even faster into her, stroking her insides in the best ways possible.

"Oh…oh my God, yes, yes! I want it!" She thrusted hard and fast back down onto him. She needed her release more than anything else.

"Yeah…" His grip on her tits began to tighten. He was getting closer with ever thrust into her hot, young pussy. "Oh god, you feel so good! You're so tight around my dick, it's unbelievable…so good, oh yeah…oh yeah!" His dick twitched inside her, spilling out a little precum. As desperately as he wanted to cum inside her tight little pussy right then and there, he needed to hold out a little longer.

"Oh yeah…scream for me, baby! Scream my name!" She could feel him twitching wildly inside of her. Her walls tightened hard around him as he continued humping her furiously.

"I…Zach! ZACH! Ahh! Ohh…oh, yeah…oh yeah…" Her cum squirted violently onto his massive dick, coating it with her creamy juices. Her pussy clamped down hard onto him and squeezed it as hard as it could.

This was way too much for him to take. He quickly pulled himself out of her, screaming out her name, grabbing his dick and wanking it furiously as he made his way over to her face. He couldn't hold it in anymore and the first shot squirted onto the floor, instantly creating a huge puddle on the concrete as he loudly moaned his release. The second shot followed, creating another puddle on the floor, before he finally rushed over to Cammie's face.

He shoved the whole head into her mouth, watching her blue eyes widen in shock as he stretched her lips open. Another shot instantly filled her mouth up. She swallowed it, loving the taste of his cum, eager for more. His huge cock was generous and gave her what she needed. She swallowed it all as fast as she could, watching Zach frantically wank off as he filled her mouth with his cum. He fired another shot into her before pulling out and firing onto her face. His spunk coated her cheek, sticking to it before slowly sliding off. Another shot hit her cute little lips, prompting her to open them up.

She eagerly did so, sticking her tongue out to catch as much as she could. He rested his huge, spasming piece of meat onto it and let it squirt out into her mouth as he moaned her name loudly, telling her how good his massive cock felt as it spurted his hot cum into her mouth. Her lips closed around it again, sucking on the head in an attempt to draw out every drop of cum it had to offer. His delicious cum slid easily down her throat. Once she had her fill, she pulled away and grabbed it herself, jacking it off hard and fast. He continued to explode onto her face until it was completely covered in his jizz.

He turned away from her, grabbing himself and tugging his dick in his hand, resting his other arm against the wall as he came into the puddle he had made earlier. He moaned loudly as his shots began slowing down. His hand kept pumping his erection even as it slowly began to wither. He turned back around to face Cammie, her face still covered in his spunk. A content sigh slipped past his lips as a pleased smile stretched across his face. "So what do you think?"

She smiled back at him. "Looks good."

ONCE AGAIN! Hachimisu wrote this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie grumbled softly to herself. Why was _she_ the one who had to carry around Zach's stupid bags? It was all his stuff, after all. Both bags hung from her left hand, dangling around and pulling her arm down lower. Not to mention that her cunt was so tired from all the rough treatment he had given it…

She glared back up at him. He walked along in his new tight shirt in the tall, unmowed park grass, his hands behind his head. He pretended not to notice her stare at first and kept walking along nonchalantly. It wasn't for a few more steps until he turned to face her, smirking inwardly.

He wordlessly offered his hand out to her. Her blue eyes met his before glancing down to his hand. She shoved the bags towards him, turning her head away with a small "hmph."

"I'll take those if you want, but," he spoke softly, capturing her attention once again, "it's your hand that I really want."

Cammie's face started turning different shades of red, clashing terribly with her golden hair. Her arms crossed over her chest. "No."

His hand remained frozen where it was. "Please? I need you…"

She looked back up at him. Not that excuse again. What did that even have to do with holding his hand? But if it got him to shut up…"F-Fine." Crap, she didn't just stutter, did she? She'd been doing that a lot lately…

She set her hand into his. He grabbed onto it gently, holding it in place. He brought it down gently between them. It was so big and warm compared to hers. Although she would never, ever admit it to herself, it actually felt nice.

"I love your hand." She could feel her face burning red at this point. He was smiling down at her. Not his usual smirk, but a sweet, genuine smile.

Something was still nagging her inside though…like she had forgotten something. She took a moment to go back over their trip to the store. Zach had stopped at the porn shop, she had managed to drag him out and into the clothing store, they had done it in the changing room, and he came on her face, not to mention all over the floor. Was it still on her face? Her hand came up, delicately touching her cheek. No, she had wiped that off with her dad's old shirt. What else could it be? They had run right out of the store after that…

Oh crap. Her panties. Where were her panties? A wave of adrenaline washed over her. There was no way that Zach couldn't feel the sweat now emanating from the palm of her hand. Her heart started to beat harder as her mind began to race. All she could feel was the heat going, quite inconveniently, right to her crotch. Liquid started to form between the sensitive lips of her vagina.

"You alright?" He looked down at her, a bit of concern in his eyes. She could only manage a weak smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lying through her teeth was something she was good at. The burning ache between her legs was getting harder and harder to ignore. She could feel her hot juices covering her whole pussy and starting to drip down her legs. She tried to distract herself in any way that she could.

"S-So Zach? Remind me again why we're at a park." She could feel her pussy throb again as more hot juice leaked out of it. Had she _ever_ been this horny before?

He chuckled at her, squeezing her hand. That wasn't really helping to quiet the burning need between her thighs. "I wanted to show off my new clothes. You said okay."

He was right. Damn. "Hey, you sure you're okay? We could go sit down at that picnic table, if you want." He gestured with his free hand to an empty table nearby.

Her clit throbbed again. She swore she felt herself drip onto the sidewalk below. Her face was burning, her breath was shallow, and she was getting wetter with each passing second. "Y-Yeah. Let's go." It was all she could manage. She let go of his hand and hurried on ahead of him, trying to distract him from the fluid on the ground. He smiled and followed her.

He watched as she jumped up on the short end of the wooden table, letting her legs dangle underneath. He quickly followed her, sitting as close as he could next to her. "You seem to be feeling better."

She flashed him the same feeble smile as before. "Yeah, kinda." She inwardly kicked herself for not sitting on the material of her skirt. She had now completely soaked the wood of the table and was sitting in a hot, creamy mess. Why was she so horny? All she had done was forget her panties. She rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to get some relief.

Zach saw this and chuckled, not really knowing what was going on. "You alright?"

She looked back up at him, lust filling her honeycomb eyes. "I…Zach…" She boldly grabbed his shoulders and pulled them both down against the table. She climbed on top of him, her dripping crotch positioned right over his cock. Her hand snaked down between them and tugged down the zipper of his pants. "I need you inside me. Now."

Zach could only watch, a look of sheer surprise upon his face, as Cammie opened his pants and wrestled out his limp cock. She grabbed it by the head and gave it a few fast, hard strokes. It was only semi-hard by now, but that would have to do. She pointed the huge head right at her waiting lips. Zach could feel it dripping down onto him, her cream running down his dick and sending tingles up and down it.

With one swift move, she shoved him into her hot, young twatt. Her eyes instantly shot open as he pushed against her insides. Sparks of pleasure shot up her pussy, making her cum instantly. She squeaked as her hole clenched around his cock. Her cum squirted out between them and covered his cock even more.

She quickly recovered and started riding him hard and fast. She felt more hot and wet around him than ever before. He was still trying to process the entire situation. Cammie had really just mounted his semi-hard dick in crystal clear view of the nearby sidewalk they had just been walking on minutes before. It was more than likely that someone would walk past and see them, but that only made him harder.

Animalistic grunts coming from above him snapped him out of his thoughts. Cammie, a wild, wide-eyed look upon her face, was moaning uncontrollably above him. Her sweet little pussy started contracting around him as she let out another small shriek. Had she just come again? It didn't matter.

After pulling her shirt and bra off and throwing them aside to show him her beautiful young tits, she leaned back, her hands on his knees, giving him the perfect view. He watched her tight hole take him in, his massive cock parting her fat, bald cunt lips, her boobs bouncing around as she lifted herself up and down over his dick.

They moaned loudly together as she bounced on his pole. He slid in and out of her too easily, allowing her to ride him as fast as she wanted. She slammed herself down onto him with all the force she could manage as Zach's hand came up to her last remaining piece of clothing. His left hand came up to her hip, pulling down the zipper on the side of her skirt.

He pulled it all the way down to the hem, separating it, allowing him to throw it to the side. She now rode him completely naked, save for her pink and black striped thigh-high socks and black leather knee-high boots. Zach glanced nervously to the side. An older couple walked by obliviously on the sidewalk as Cammie gasped and moaned over him.

He choked on a gasp in the back of his throat as she stopped on top of him. He was buried in her up to the hilt. God, she was so hot…her squishy walls closed around him, her cream spilling out onto his balls. She ground on top of his fully erect cock, feeling him rub against every one of her walls.

She threw her head back in pleasure. Her hips were moving on their own now. She wouldn't be able to stop even if she wanted to. Her opening was so tight around him, she was so close.

Zach, on the other hand, was moaning beneath her in sexual frustration. He needed to cum so badly, but he couldn't if she was just going to grind on top of him. His hips began moving on their own, thrusting up into her tight snatch.

A loud, throaty moan escaped him. The sweet friction was almost too much for him to take, his cock twitching as he held back his cum.

Cammie, on the other hand, let out a shriek as she squirted all over him. Her slit clamped hard around him as it attempted to extract all the precum it could. She leaned forward and embraced him, locking him in a passionate kiss as she rode him roughly.

His dark eyes widened as he returned the kiss. His hips kept moving into hers, quickly speeding up to thrust into her tight hole. God he was close…He could feel his balls aching to squirt out their hot cum into her, but at the same time, he never wanted this to end.

Cammie screamed out loud as he hit her g-spot hard and fast. Her screams somehow morphed into words. "Oh yeah, oh yeah! Do me harder! Right there! Oh god, please Zach! Yeah! Oh god yeah!"

He was now pounding into her as fast as he could. He no longer cared about pleasing her; he just didn't want this to stop.

The tightening in his balls was too much to take. A loud moan escaped his lips as Cammie rode him, his meat spasming uncontrollably inside of her. Wet, slapping noises filled the air with every thrust. Zach threw his head back as much as he could onto the table, broken words escaping him.

"Ca-Cammie…I'm…I'm gonna…oh god…" His balls twitched wildly underneath her dripping slit.

"Go on! Ah! I want it! Cum inside me, please! Oh yeah! Unh!" That was what served as the final push. He screamed as he squirted all of his hot cum inside her. It sprayed against all of her walls before gushing out between them.

She had been frozen in place from all the pleasure, but he was still going strong inside of her as his cock spurted out loads of hot, sticky spunk. A scream got caught in her throat as she stayed frozen atop him with an open-mouthed expression plastered to her face. The head of his dick hit her g-spot once more, forcefully shooting it with shot after shot of his hot cum.

With this, the trapped scream escaped her throat. Her hole squeezed and clamped around him as he slammed himself inside her. They moaned in unison, their primal lust filling the air around them.

As Zach's orgasm came to an end, he gently grabbed her hips and led them to connect with hers. They stayed like that for a minute, him caressing her lightly as she panted contently over him.

He looked into her blue eyes once more and captured her soft, pink lips in a kiss. She smiled and returned the favor. She was too happy to care about anything that were to happen right then. It wouldn't matter if the entire Gallagher students walked past. She was just too lost in the kiss to care about anything.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away from her. She felt his hands slide off of her. She didn't care in the least. Being like this was all she could ever ask for.

He chuckled at her without ever losing sight of her sea blue eyes. She giggled back. "What?"

His hand slid between them and grabbed hers, entwining their fingers together. "You hated me for interrupting your beauty sleep last night."

She smirked at him. "Actually, you're the only reason I got any sleep."

He looked away, scared of what she would say to him for his next sentence. "That may be so, but…if I had known that just getting you to go pantiless was enough to get you to rape me, I would have-"

A forceful bite on the ear effectively ended that conversation.


	4. Shower

This story belongs to Hachimisu.

I don't own shugo chara.

"Cammie?" Her golden hair fell messily around her face, mussed from the night before. Her chest rose and fell, but other than that, she remained motionless.

"Cammie?" She shifted around on the fluffy pink comforter. A slight moan escaped her lips as her head hit the frilly white pillow once again, facing away from the brown haired spy.

Zach glared at the back of her head. So much for Plan A. He quietly sat up and faced her, taking care not to shift the bed too much. He climbed on top of her in a position much like the one they had spent so much time in the night before, leaning his head in close to hers. He stared intensely into her closed eyes.

Cammie squirmed under him at the unpleasant sensation of emerald eyes drilling a hole in the front of her head. She reluctantly opened her blue eyes, not knowing what to expect. Navy eyes widened in shock and surprise as a small squeak escaped her lips, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

He chuckled above her, a victorious smirk stretching across his flawless features. He brought his shirtless body closer to hers. Her hands left her face only to cross across her chest, sandwiching her breasts together.

"Who would do something like that?"

"It's cause I'm a spy," he replied, leaning down to steal another kiss from her.

Heat rose to her face, her eyes glancing away from his as she broke the kiss. He wouldn't be granted the privilege of eye contact after waking her up in such a manner. They drifted around the room, dimly lit by the still-rising sun, until they landed on his not-so-still-rising cock. If her face wasn't already red by then, it was now.

She looked back up at him, completely forgetting about her "no eye contact" rule. "Z-Zach! Now?" He chuckled and kissed her again.

"What can I say? I'm still in heat, y'know." He pushed his arousal against her hole, still dripping out his cum from the night before. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she registered what was going on.

"May I?" She tensed up. If he kept on talking in such a sexy voice, there was no way she would be able to say no. She snapped back to reality, pulling her hips away from his.

"No, my roomates are going to wake up soon. If they catch us…" Her words trailed off, as did her eyes. She looked back up at him. The lusty look in his eyes had returned, lined with disappointment. A twinge of guilt washed over her, but it was easily ignored. She scooted out from underneath him and hopped onto the cold wood floor.

"Well, I'm taking a shower. Stay _right there_, okay?" She tried glaring at him, but turned away in embarrassment when she caught his dick staring right back. "And put on a shirt! Geez…" He had rolled onto his back, his eyes fluttering closed occasionally.

"You know I can't do that, I'm in-"

"In heat, I know. Can't you just like…jerk off or something?" Even as she said it, she could feel her face reddening at the words. After losing her innocence the night before, talking like that _should_ have come easier, right?

A weak smile graced his features once again. "Silly Cammie, it's not quite that simple." He made his way over to the bathroom door outside which she was standing. "If it were that easy, I wouldn't be standing here right now." His hands snaked around her back, pulling her naked body to his. "I'm in heat, Cammie. I need _you_." He pushed her against the bathroom door. She felt his meat rubbing against her bare slit, drawing out even more creamy fluid from her core.

How was she supposed to resist him when he teased her like that? She released a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. "I…I suppose that you could join me in the shower…Mmm…" She grabbed for the doorknob, missing it from all of the anticipation, finding it after a few tries. She turned it, allowing them both to stumble inside.

She pulled open the shower door and quickly turned a knob on the wall, allowing the hot water to pour down from the showerhead above as Zach desperately tried to take off his pants. He stumbled out of them, kicking them aside as he made his way into the shower. Cammie was quick to follow, closing the door behind her.

Seconds afterwards, he had her locked in a passionate kiss. She could feel his meat rubbing against her wet cunt again, now aching and throbbing intensely. She stood on her tiptoes in a desperate attempt to get some amount of friction off of his massive cock. He grabbed his dick, positioning it at her entrance as he jacked it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went back down onto her heels, forcing the head into her tight hole.

They both moaned in relief at this, the hot water hitting them as he thrust up into her. Zach let out a loud, drawn-out moan as he thrust shallowly into her hot, slick entrance. His hands grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. She clung onto his neck as he thrust into her tight entrance.

She began to figure things out and started moving her hips around, trying to find a pattern that worked. She grounds her hips in circles, feeling him hit all of her walls. She moaned out loud at the feeling. He hit her g-spot with each rotation, making her throw her head back with pleasure. Her walls began tightening around his dick.

All he could do was hold her in place and moan as she continued grinding on his meat. The look on her face was simply orgasmic, compelling him to thrust into her even harder. It was getting increasingly hard to do so, however, with her walls becoming unbearably tight around him. He had to shallowly thrust himself in as she continued grinding herself onto him.

She moaned loudly as she came close, getting faster and faster as he continued to hit her g-spot. "Oh, oh Zach! I'm, ohhh…" She clung onto him even tighter as she froze up, her face freezing into an expression of pure pleasure. She twitched in his arms a couple times as her pussy grabbed and squeezed his dick, then fell limp in his arms as he pounded into her hard. He let out a loud moan of relief when he finally got to shove his dick back into her.

Cammie recovered from her orgasm, her vision still a bit blurry. A small squeak passed her lips when she regained feeling in her hole, Zach's sudden force surprising her now over-sensitive pussy. She tried to find her pattern again. She moved her hips in the same circle until Zach's hands slid down her wet hips, glistening with water, grabbing her and guiding her up and down on his cock.

She gasped at the sensation, this one being even better than the one before. She picked up on the rhythm herself, but Zach's hands remained on her hips, driving her up and down on his massive dick. He moaned as he repeatedly slammed her down onto him.

She slid on his cock faster and faster, the water providing extra lubrication. The pressure building up in her bald cunt lips was almost getting to be too much to take. The sudden coldness of the tile wall pressing against her back surprised her at first, but it was soon forgotten as Zach drilled into her against it.

Her nipples got even harder as he slammed into her pussy against the wall. He had actually fucked her so hard that she could hardly feel his dick start to twitch inside of her. She opened her navy eyes just for a split second, enough to see Zach's face start clenching up. God, he looked sexy like that, especially with his wet chocolate hair covering his face. It was enough to make her pussy squirt out a little more juice.

Zach had now reached his top speed, his huge cock pistoning in and out of her tiny little hole. He moaned and grunted loudly with every thrust. He could feel himself twitching inside of, taking it as a warning for what was about to come. He drove his meat into her as hard as he could, taking pleasure in the roughness of his treatment. His face clenched up as his grip on her hips tightened.

His dick twitched wildly inside of her as he shoved himself inside. His moans got louder as he pumped himself into her hot folds, his spasming balls making a satisfactory wet slapping sound as they banged against her. "C-Cammie…Oh god, I'm gonna…I can't hold it anymore! Ohhh…" He gave a few more hard, fast thrusts before he threw his head back and screamed.

His whole body spasmed as the first rope of his milky white cum shot into her body. The sheer force with which they were hitting her surprised her at first, until they started hitting her g-spot. She came instantly, squirting her own juice all over him. They both moaned out loud as he poured himself into her. It wasn't long until his cum started squirting out between them, hitting the floor with a loud splatter. They clung onto each other hard as he came intensely inside of her, shuddering in each others arms.

Zach's screaming finally came to an end a few minutes later as he shot his last rope of cum inside of her. They panted in exhaustion in each others ears, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Cammie rested her head on her lover's shoulder and let the hot water beat down in her. That was, until he leaned in close to her, taking her ear into his mouth and nipping it softly.

She screamed and pulled away from him. She glared at him, shooting daggers right into his eyes. He stared blankly back, a small smirk forming over his lips. She turned her head away from his, pouting. "Only _you_ would do something like that and ruin the afterglow…"

He chuckled softly to himself. "You know you liked it." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, sweetly yet passionately. She hesitated a bit before returning the kiss. When she did, however, she was surprised at how it felt. Electricity flowed between them for that brief moment, although it felt like an eternity. He broke the kiss, smiling as he picked her up and set her on the shower floor.

He observed his cum running down her leg, dripping down onto the tile floor. He took a washcloth from the ledge behind him and wiped some of it off. "Isn't it ironic how you got dirtier in the shower then you were before you took one?"

She snatched the washcloth away from him, crossing her arms and pouting at him. "You're not funny."


	5. Zach's horny

The warm light flooded the room, filling it with color as soon as the golden-haired girl flipped the switch. Her heavy lids squinted shut to shield her blue eyes from the sudden brightness. She leaned against the wall for support before stumbling back to her bed, falling back onto the cool sheets.

She sighed in a desperate attempt to release the tension built up inside her body. Nothing. There was no reason for her to be lying awake past three on a Friday night. The COC's activities had hit a record low, and things were going great with Zach Yet here she was, wide awake on a weekend.

She rolled onto her stomach and sighed again. She nuzzled the soft blanket with her face, burying it into the sheets. This was unfair. How could her mind be so awake when her body wanted nothing more than to be asleep?

A knock at her balcony door instantly shot her eyes open. Who could possibly be awake at a time like this? She sat up and looked back at the glass door, taking in the brown hair and the needy look in the eyes of the boy who stood before her. Of course. But…why did he look so desperate?

"Cammie~ Cammie, let me in!" His voice came out as a whiny moan. He pawed at the glass, desperate to get inside. "Cammie~"

She quickly got up and unlocked the door. Anything to keep him quiet. Even if her parents weren't home and Macey was at a sleepover, he was yelling loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"What?" It came out a whispered yell as Zach let himself into the warm room, now free from the cold night air. He grabbed her wrist as he strode past her before flopping himself down onto her bed, pulling her down onto it with him. "Zach, if you don't start explaining yourself right now, I swear I'll- mm!"

Her words were cut off as he pulled her down into a kiss. He held the kiss as his hands slid down her body, eventually stopping at her hips. He grabbed them and moved her so that she was now lying on top of him on the bed. The warmth of his body on hers _did _feel nice, something she would only admit to herself much later on, but even so she pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Zach! What are you doing?" Her attempt to keep her voice hushed failed, her question coming out in a muted yell. His hands wrapped around her back, holding her in place as she tried to pull back.

"C-Cammie…I'm in horny…I need you." His hands slid down her back until they reached the hem of her shirt, lifting it so they could slide underneath. He pulled her closer, stealing another kiss from her before she had time to react.

"You're…horny?" Her expression softened as she remembered what he was talking about. He had said something about this before, and that it was going to happen soon. She hadn't taken him seriously when he'd said that earlier, mostly because she thought he was kidding. It was then that she remembered how serious he said that it was, how desperate he became when this happened.

Something hard pressing against her bottom interrupted her thoughts. She looked back between them to see the growing bulge in his pants pressing against her. "Z-Zach, is that…?"

He gave an emotionless chuckle, the expression on his face unchanging. "You hadn't noticed it before?" His hands stopped dangerously close to her breasts, eliciting a slight gasp from her. "So are you going to help me out or not? I need you."

She glanced away from him, not wanting to look him in the eyes as she considered this. Her bottom lip slid into her mouth, her teeth gently sinking down into it. She looked back into his eyes, still glazed over with lust. "Fine…but just this once, okay? You can't just come back here whenever you please." Her cool and spicy façade had returned.

A weak smile broke the seriousness of his expression. "Thank you." He wasted no time in grabbing her pajama shirt and pulling it over her head. No pesky bra clasp to unhook, just her bare breasts. His hands flew to her chest, molding her breasts in his warm hands. He lifted his head up to take one in his mouth, still playing with one with his hands.

Cammie could feel a familiar burning wetness forming in between her legs. She squirmed uncomfortably, needing to touch herself but not being able to. "Z-Zach…if you're going to do this, just get it over with already!" He released her nipple from his mouth with a slight popping sound. "Fine."

She hopped off the bed to pull her pajama pants down over her bottom, raising each leg to further rid herself of them. She tossed them elsewhere in the room, forming a pile atop her pants. Zach's shirt soon joined this pile, coming off his body the instant she had dismounted him.

She took a deep breath before turning back around. A shirtless Zach stroking his now rock-hard cock through his pants wasn't exactly something she had expected, but it didn't really surprise her. The wetness between her legs was almost unbearable now. The raw, aching feeling down in her vagina was killing her. She got back on the bed, climbing on top of him once again, her hairless pussy rubbing against his thighs. She boldly pulled his hand away from his cock, unzipping his pants with her other hand.

His manhood sprang out of its confines and into the warm air. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. How was something this big supposed to fit inside her? She was no stranger to masturbating, even occasionally using a dildo that she had (accidentally) stolen from a shady store she had passed, but she wasn't sure that he would even make it into her.

She grabbed it out of curiosity. It was warm in her hand, soft on the outside but so hard when she squeezed it. She started stroking it up and down, slowly teasing him. It twitched in her hand as it swelled up even further. "C-Cammie, you said yourself we had to get this over with, please…"

She looked back up at him, snapping out of her temporary daze. "Yeah," she said, a slight blush now painting her cheeks. "So, how do we…?" He flipped her over onto her back so that he was now on top of her, dominating her. She gasped as she felt his huge cock poke at her creamy little hole. It pushed inside her, stretching her as the head made its way in.

They both moaned in relief as he pushed himself all the way into her. She could feel him filling her up, his dick moving and twitching inside of her. He held her gaze as he pulled himself out nearly all the way, moaning again as he pushed himself back in. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck as her legs came around his, locking him in place.

He took this as an invitation to start slamming himself into her. His thrusts were controlled, trying to go slow to hold out as long as possible. She threw her head back onto her pillow and groaned in relief. She had never had something this big and warm inside of her before, and she began to meet his thrusts with her own. This only drove him to shove himself into her tiny little hole even faster.

Zach growled in the back of his throat as he grabbed onto her hips and gave a few hard, powerful thrusts into her before speeding up again. His face clenched up with sexual frustration. "Ohhh…oh god, Cammie…Ohhh my god…you feel so good…please don't stop, please…" he purred as he continued humping her tight little pussy with his massive cock. She was surprised at the amount of noise he was making, at the words escaping his lips, but they only made her even hotter, making even more juice squirt out of her hole.

He could feel her walls start to tighten around him, but he didn't care. He just needed to cum inside her hot, tight folds. "Ohhh," he moaned as he picked up speed, moaning and grunting with every thrust. Cammie, on the other hand, could hardly even breath as he continued at an almost inhuman pace. All she could manage was to stare up at him, her mouth hanging open with pleasure, as he drilled into her, her cunt tightening around him.

"Z-Zach…I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum…oh my god…" She screamed as she started squirting her juices all over him, her pussy squeezing his huge cock as she covered it with her cum. Her grip on him tightened as she screamed again. He kept up his pace, pumping himself into her contracting pussy. She moaned into his ear as she ground herself against his giant dick, needing to cum again.

His cock twitched, his stamina finally beginning to run out. "God, Cammie…I need you…Ohhh, ohhh my god, ooh…Ah! Ohh, Cammie…" He kept grunting with every thrust, his lusty noises getting louder and louder. He was now yelling out his need as Cammie held on to him for dear life. His moans filled the empty house, echoing throughout the rooms. His grip tightened on her as he humped another orgasm out of her.

Her eyes shut in orgasmic bliss as she screamed again, her volume finally matching his. Her walls squeezed him so tightly that he almost had to stop. He was so close, though, that nothing on earth could stop him from pumping into her tiny little hole. He screamed as she clamped down on his dick, no longer caring about anyone hearing them. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her with an animalistic force. His adorable features clenched up in frustration as his massive dick began twitching uncontrollably inside of her.

"Oh god, please Cammie! I need…I need to cum!" He thrust into her as fast as he could, pounding her little hole until it numbed. He could feel himself twitching inside her as his balls slapped against her bottom. Another grunt escaped his lips before he started screaming. He threw his head back as his balls twitched, his cock head swelling up. A flood of hot cum escaped his dick, filling her up as he continued to scream. Another shot just as big as the first hit her in the back of the womb, filling her up. He rested his head next to hers as he continued cumming inside of her. His moans filled her ear as he thrusted shallowly into her, his cum spilling out between them and onto her bed.

"Oh! Oh god yes! Oh my fucking god yes!" His words filled the room as he slumped forward onto Cammie. His arms wrapped around her back as he continued filling her up, the excess squirting out onto him. Cammie soon went limp in his arms, spent from a third orgasm. He moaned as his shots gradually got slower. He rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her, keeping his softening penis inside her. One more shot of cum and he was finished.

They simultaneously sighed with relief. He looked into her honeycomb eyes before leaning forward and planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. This one was different from before, free of need or lust, but still just as passionate. "Cammie…thank you," he whispered to her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
